can you really say i love you?
by Neko.MF
Summary: Aimee is the kind of girl who pretends to be happy. We all know Bel he is a prince but even a prince can fell lonely..."Love is just a weakness"..."I see so love is just a weakness...". With words like this ones could both of them say "I love you" BelxOC
1. The beginning

well this is my first khr fanfic is an belxoc

the title is can you really say "i love you" but idk if I'll change it later tell me what you think of it because its freaky 3:00 am and i can't come with anything better -.-U. 

also i kinda hate my inspiration -.- it always gives me ideas for fanfics when I'm about to go back to school T.T so if i don't update this fast is because of school, also for the ones that read "sometimes ice can be warm" the story is temporally suspended since i have a writers block and it seem that nobody reads it -.-UT.T.

well now you can go ahead and read :D

declaimer : i don't own khr if i would then it would suck D: 

* * *

**Can you really say "i love you" **

**chapter one**

* * *

She sat in the window frame staring with eyes filled with loneliness at the moon. The real expression, which always was hidden by a warm smile, was showing up in her face. Her room was one of the few places were she found herself free to show her real emotions.

She closed her eyes recalling memories while the cold air hit her face. Those memories when she arrived to the varia six years ago.

_"Voii! Mammon who the hell is this girl?" A man with silver hair said._

_"She is my new apprentice." The baby, that had brought her to that place, said._

_"Ushishishi~ the prince thought you wouldn't take an apprentice unless they would pay you." A blonde guy with a tiara in his head said._

_"Yeah I usually wouldn't take an apprentice who can't pay me but she is different." The baby relied._

_"But ohh my~! Are you sure? She is as young as bel is~!" A very flamboyant man said._

_"I'm sure that she can handle it." The infant replied._

_The room stayed in silence, she standing still, staring at emptiness a weird expression for a kid of ten years. _

_"She can stay as long as you take responsibility of her, trash." A man with scarlet eyes said._

_"Voiii! What the fuck! She is just a damn kid!" The man with silver hair replied gaining a glass to crash in his head._

_"Ohh my~! We are having a little sister with us!" The flamboyant man said while squealing around. _

_"Ushishishi~! That means the prince got a new toy." Said prince replied with a Cheshire smile._

_Later that night she learned the names of everyone. Being the name of t he kid that called her a toy belphegor, also known as bel or prince the ripper._

The knocking in her door made her snap out of her small flashback. She turned her attention to the door.

"Come in!" She said to the person behind the door.

The door opened and her master Mammon stayed levitating in the entrance.

"Aimée we have a meeting." The baby said.

"Ok going." She replied while standing up

Again that stupid smile took its place in her face, that mask that annoyed her oh so much; the one that nobody actually could tell was a lie. The only persons that truly knew the meaning of that smile were her master and herself, that smile was nothing just a deceiving stupid smile. These were her thought as she walked besides her master to the meeting room. Once there she sat in her normal place, she wasn't an "official officer" yet. Once the meeting started she just quietly pretended to be listening the instructions that Xanxus was giving. Accidentally her eyes landed on the prince, he hadn't change that much from the first day she meet him. For her that was good she liked the way the prince was and with that thought her mind recalled another memory that day.

_It had been four years being a varia "member". She already knew everyone and how their personalities were. Her training with her master was quite hard but she was able of handle it. She had taken a special liking in the"prince". She liked to be around him though it seemed that he didn't really care about her, but she was fine by just being able to work in the same organization as him._

_"Hey bel may I ask you something?" She said with her usual smile_

_"What is it commoner?" The prince replied._

_"Do you love somebody?" She asked directly since that question had been dancing around her head quite a long time now. _

_"Love?" The prince replied._

_"Well yes…I was just wondering if the price loved somebody." She replied_

_"Ushishishi~! The prince doesn't love anybody because love is just a weakness."The prince replied with his characteristically smile._

_"Ohh I see so love is just a weakness then." She replied a smile still playing in her lips._

_"Of course it is! Ushishishi commoner you really ask weird questions." Bel said leaving her alone._

"Voiii! Aimée are you listening?" Squalo screamed at her bringing her back from her flash back.

"Ahh… sorry what were you saying?" Aimée replied while giving Squalo a nice smile.

"Voii! Don't give me a fucking dumb smile like that!" Squalo screamed back at her.

"Hehe sorry again I know it is my fault for being daydreaming while on a meeting but could you tell me what I missed?" Aimée said with an innocent smile

"VOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Squalo screamed while mentally face palming ignoring the impulse of waking the girl in the head.

"We were saying that an illusionist is going to be sent on the next mission." Mammon said

"Ahh~! So that means master is going on a mission." Aimée said while looking to her master.

"No that means that you are going to the next mission along with Bel." Her master replied.

"Really?" Aimée replied her expression still smiley, tough that had taken her by surprise.

"Yes Bel and you will go to clean out a mafia famiglia tonight." Her master told her

"Ushishishi~! Commoner you should be thankful that you are doing a mission with the prince~!" Bel said.

"I bet it will be fun then~!" Aimée said_ happiness_ could be heard in her words.

"If you understand then get to move scum." Xanxus told them

Both of them stood up from their places and went to their respective rooms. It wasn't that it was her first time doing a mission. She already had have mission but normally they were solo missions or she was sent with her master. The thought of having a mission with the prince had never once crossed her mind. Once in her room she took just what she needed. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, a worry expression meeting her. Yes she was worry; she had a bad feeling about this mission. Deciding to not pay attention she changed that expression to a happy one and left her room. She walked to the mansion entrance were she waited for the prince.

* * *

**well what do you think ? :)**

**please leave a review it would really help me even if you believe this sucks and i should stop writing shit D:! (jk)**

**but it doesn't matter just please tell em w/e you think being good or bad. also sorry if is short i say again its 3:00am were i live ._.**

**also Aimée is french for Amy (hopefully if internet isn't lying to me D:)**

**well bye bye and please review!**


	2. The mission

**OK first i wanted to say thank you to my anonymous reviewer **

**you don't know how happy it made me to see your review :'D**

**well this is chap 2 and well... it is quite sad?**

**I'll let you find out by yourselves ^^U**

**declaimer: i don't own khr D:**

**CHAPTER 2  
**

* * *

They began their journey, silently walking besides each other. The mission wasn't that difficult they just had to clean out a famiglia that was making some plans against the Vongola and get any information they could. An uneasiness feeling was still in the back of her mind. After 20 minutes of walking in silence they arrived at a very huge mansion, the security wasn't that strong so they easily entered. They found a safe place to hide in the garden.

One of Aimée special abilities was the one of gathering information. She mentally controlled one of the guardians and now they only had to wait for his return with the information. And there they were the two of them in a very awkward silence just waiting.

"I'm bored…" Aimée broke the silence

"Ushishishi~! The prince is bored too, commoner you should do something to entertain the prince." Bel said with his Cheshire like smile.

"Are~? Why do I have to?" Aimée replied with a childish tone.

"Ushishishi~! Because the prince say so~!" Bel replied.

"Are~ why do the prince has to have everything he wants?" Aimee asked in an innocent way.

"Ushishishi~! Because the prince can have all in this world…but there is one _thing _the prince wants and it seems he can't get" bel replied his grin slowly decreasing.

"And what is that thing that the prince can't get?" Aimée asked.

"Ushishishi what makes you think that the prince would tell something like that to a commoner like you?" Bel replied his tone a little bit threatening.

"I don't know I was just wondering." Aimée replied while giving a sweet smile to Bel.

The prince didn't reply. How come that girl could _always _be smiling? Bel thought that it wasn't possible nor it was normal, of course it wasn't that the prince didn't like to see that smile in fact he really liked it. Out of nowhere his thoughts were cut by a pair of warm hands holding his.

"What are you doing commoner?" Bel asked

"I just wanted to warm your hands." Aimée replied

"You know something Bel; they say that when someone has cold hands they have a warm heart." Aimée stated not really putting attention to what she was saying

"I don't care about my heart it is frozen just like me." Bel replied

"And by the way who gave the commoner permission to touch the prince? Ushishishi~!" Bel replied while taking his hand away from Aimée.

And with that Aimée was pushed away by the prince. It wasn't something new, she was already used to be pushed away specially from the prince. It didn't matter the way she tried to get closer to him, it was always going to be the same result. But even if he would always do the same thing to her it didn't matter it was worth the try. Suddenly a figure that was moving quite oddly approached them; it was the guardian that Aimée was mentally controlling. She made her way to he and placed two fingers in his forehead. She closed her eyes while the information the guardian had gotten transferred into her mind. She talked to the guardian once it was done.

"Very well then your job is done now…you can die now." Aimée said with a smile in her lips but in her green eyes there was a sparkle of malice.

The eyes of the guardian turned dull and suddenly blood started to come out of his mouth. After a few second he collapsed to the ground and a pond of blood started to form. Aimée stood in the same place, the blood shinning in her eyes and a smile that seemed a little bit twisted.

"Ushishishi~! Seem like the commoner likes the sight of blood." Bel stated.

"Not as much as the prince does and now that we have the information the real fun will start for you." Aimée replied without looking at the prince

"Ushishishi~! Hell yeah!" Bel said.

Aimée felt as if something was out of place, the feeling of uneasiness increasing. She turned around and suddenly she saw it, a bunch of small swords hidden by illusions were heading straight to the prince. She didn't thought at that moment, her instinct winning over her. She acted as fast as she could and pushed the prince out of the way. The prince just ended up with a small cut in his cheek and on the ground, for her it was to late she hadn't been able to dodge it; the swords had cut right through her and had pinned her into a nearby tree. Suddenly a man appeared right next to her putting a sword against to her neck.

" You must be a really good illusionist to have been able to look through that, but your luck has already finish." The man said to Aimée

"Now you two give me the information you stole from us." The man demanded.

"You'll have to kill me for getting that back." Aimée replied.

The man took Aimée from the hair and smashed her head against the tree.

"Shut up! You are in no position to talk brat." The man said to Aimée

"Now you kid give me the information and this girl won't be killed." The man said to the Bel, who was by now standing.

An insane laugh filled the night air; Aimée knew what this meant Bel was in his Prince the Ripper mode. Suddenly Aimée felt how new pair of swords meets her body; a sharp pain going in all directions, yet she didn't say anything, she didn't made a sound, she didn't let any emotions to be seen at exception of that smile that was always in her lips.

"Brat I'm not joking around I will kill her if you don't give me the information." The man said

"Ushishishishishi~! You are no one to be bossing around the prince, peasant. And also the prince doesn't care what happens to that _filthy commoner_." Bel said while getting some knives out and with an insane grin.

_Filthy commoner_ why was the reason that those words hurt her even more that the swords that were in her body? Why did she felt like if everything inside her was crumbling? How could she though…that the prince could see her like something more? Yeah, she had forgotten, she was just a_ commoner;_ she was no one, she was just a _filthy commoner _that was worth _nothing._ Then, why did that smile kept up in her face?

"Well then both of you will die here then." The man said and out of nowhere they were surrounded by what it seemed like one hundred enemies.

"Ushishishishi~! Well then bring it on~!" The prince said while starting to attack the enemies and went the _opposite_ direction.

The burning feeling in her chest made her close her eyes. She heard how the man gave orders to go after Bel. Suddenly the knives that had stabbed her and the ones were holding her to the tree were removed from their position and stabbed her right in her torso, then they were removed again and she felt to the ground. Probably they thought they had killed her but she still had some strength left.

As she could she stood up all her body aching and bleeding, but no pain showing in her face. She took some steps though it was very difficult to do so; finally she rested up on a wall. She making a really hard effort took out her cell phone and dialed the direct number to Varia.

"VOIIIIIIIIIIII! Are you done with the mission brats?" Squalo's voice sounded

"S…sorry…t they found us… a…and…." That was Aimée last words before she collapsed to the ground, still conscious.

_"VOIIII! What are you talking? VOII! Say something!"_

Those were some of the words that Aimée heard from the cell phone that had landed far awya from her when she collapsed. Screams and a laugh that she knew very well also could be heard. She clutched her hand to the ground; it hurt…it really _hurt_. For first time the smile that she always shows to others started to fade more to say it_ crumbled. _Slowly her eyes started to close and she lost consciousness.

* * *

**AWWW poor Aimée D: **

**what will happen to her? ... well i do know :D**

**so please leave a review telling what you think, i myself found this chapter quite sad :/.**

**please review and I'll give you a cyber cookie :D?  
**


	3. Hospital

**OK first i wanted to say thank you for the review to: Almost Home**

**I really love it when i see reviews so thank you so much :'D  
**

**i edited the story to have quotation marks because u asked for them ^.^**

**Also i want to read you fanfic :3**

**OK so now chap 3 is up and well most of it is a flash back ? ^.^**

**I'll let you find out :3**

**Declaimer: i don't own khr T.T  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

_She sat on the Varia living room; a small book, that she just had finished reading, on her lap; her eyes staring at the window that exposed a beautiful moon. Two years had passed from the night she joined. She was waiting for the others to arrive, everyone was on different missions. Suddenly the main door opened letting the cold air to fill the room, she stood up quickly and went to meet the ones who had just come. As soon as she was near the door she saw Bel covered with blood. She stood paralyzed in the place she was, shock could be seen in her eyes. The prince started to walk forward; she snapped a little from her shock and talked to him._

"_B…Belphegor you are all covered in blood…a… are you OK?" She said her words filled with worry._

_The prince stopped walking when he heard her; but he didn't reply. Since she was still worried she started to move one of her hands to one of the places where it seemed that blood was coming out. Before her hand could reach any closer it was slapped away, quite hard, by the prince. _

"_Don't even think of touching the prince peasant." Bel said and started walking away._

_She turned around to see Bel disappearing on a room. Sadness took place in her face. Suddenly a new voice took her attention._

"_Aimée" a baby voice called._

"_Ah! Master Mammon is good too…" Aimée started saying when she was cut off by her master._

"_I need to talk to you Aimée, so let's go outside for a while" The baby said heading outside._

_Aimée started to walk in the direction she was told. Great this was going to get worse. Not only Bel had pushed her away for tenth time that week, but also she was going to get scolded. They finally reached a nice place where they stood in a deep silence, her expression a mix of sadness and of being worry. Her master broke the silence._

"_I think that I have found out what is your main weakness Aimée". The baby said._

_She stared in confusion at her master._

"_That's what I'm talking about" her master said._

"_...I don't get it master" She replied._

"_Well Aimée you main weakness, even though is hard to believe, are your emotions". Mammon said_

"_My emotions?" Aimée asked_

"_Yes, well for illusionists showing emotions most of the times is something that can harm them and normally enemies take advantage of your emotions. That's why illusionists have methods of hiding them. One of is having a poker face, that means showing no emotions at all ,therefore no one can use them against you. Other is to show a contradictory emotion of what you are actually feeling, this one tends to confuse others. And lastly there is one where you take a permanent emotion to always be showing; this one normally isn't used because it is quite hard to maintain a same expression all the time" Her master explained._

"_I see" She replied _

"_I need you to choose one of this; I know that before you came here you used to have a poker face, but it is up to you to select the one you want. So tell me in the morning which one you will use" Her master said leaving her alone to think._

_And there she was thinking. For experience she thought that having a poker face was quite annoying. Showing a contradictory emotion well that would also confuse her. Then having a "single emotion" didn't seem that bad, in fact maybe it did suit her and even more if the emotion that she was going to show was a happiness one. After making her decision she went back to the mansion._

_But she __**never**__ thought that always showing a __**smile**__ could be that __**hard**__. She __**never**__ thought that she would __**lie to her self**__ with a __**smile**__. She __**never**__ thought it would __**hurt her so much**__.__She __**never**__ thought it would make her even __**lonelier**__ than she felt. She __**only thought**__ that even if it was __**a fake smile**__ the prince, just maybe, would of __**notice her. **__But as always it was just a lie she was__** nothing to the prince. **__It seemed that she wasn't his __**comrade,**__ nor it seemed that he considered a __**friend**__, and of course the prince would never see her the way she actually wanted him to see her __**as a lover.**__ Yet again even if he wouldn't notice her as that she didn't care. She wanted him to notice that she wasn't a __**toy,**__ to at least call her for ones by her real name and not by the words he always used to refer to her._

Aimée woke up from the dream, sweat going down her forehead. A strong day light hurt her eyes, ones she got used to the light she looked around the room she was: by her left side there stood a machine that right now was tuned off, with that she deduced that she was in the Varia hospital. The room was a little bit small and painted white. On a wood table there stood some teddy bears; most of them were bandaged up, that was quite sarcastic but she liked them. A little bit away from the stuffed animals there stood, covered by a glass, a zuccotto her favorite dessert that probably Lussuria made. But she wasn't hungry at all, actually everything inside her felt as if it was all upside down. She wondered how much time she had been unconscious.

Aimée tried to sit down but the pain in all her body stopped her of doing so. She lifted up the blanked and watched her body, maybe a ninety percent of it was covered in bandages. She rested again in the bed and stared blankly and the roof. She didn't want to close her eyes because she knew that if she did so then everything that happened that night would come to her mind. Finally giving up she let out a soft sight while closing her eyes.

Luckily for her the door was softly opened in that moment. She reopened her eyes and saw her master.

"It seems that you finally woke up Aimée." Mammon said

"Yes… master how much was I unconscious?" Aimée asked

"Three days, though we thought that you would of wake up after a week" Mammon said.

"I see." Aimée said.

"You are lucky, if you wouldn't have called then you would be dead by now. You got really sever injuries" Mammon said.

"That means the mission got screwed up?" Aimée asked

"Actually no you got the info…and well Bel finished them up" Mammon said hesitating in the last part.

She closed her eyes… listening to that name made her heart ache. She wanted to forget everything. She just didn't want to feel her heart crumble like that. She slowly turned around to face a white wall.

"I'll tell the others that you woke but I think you will have to stay in bed for more time, well then I' leave you to sleep then" Mammon said while starting to leave the room.

"Mammon…I…just can't take _it _anymore…" Aimée said on a whisper and silent tear rolling from her cheek.

Mammon closed the door and left Aimée alone, it was for the better. Of course mammon knew about the feelings that Aimée had for Bel. Also Mammon knew what Aimée meant by "can't take _it". _Like any normal human she had reached a limit. But mammon thought that it couldn't be helped, Bel had that kind of ability to push away anyone who actually cared for him. It was too bad that Bel wouldn't realize about the feeling of others. Mammon knew that the prince himself had a pair of feeling that he shared in common with Aimée, but Bel seemed to don't realize this at all and if he did then it was very probably that this feelings annoyed him. Mammon thought that these two maybe did really need some time to think, especially Bel, about what they were feeling. So probably the mission that Xanxus had prepared for Aimée was going to fit perfectly at a time like this.

* * *

**what could be the mission Xanxus has for Aimée :O **

**well we will have to wait for chap 4 XD**

**Please could you leave a review i really appreciate them :3**

**also zuccotto is: an Italian dessert with origins in Florence. Zuccotto is a semi-frozen, chilled dessert made with brandy, cake and ice cream. It can be frozen, then thawed before serving. This dessert is traditionally made in a special pumpkin-shaped mold (Zuccotto means "little pumpkin" in Italian). It is widely believed to have been inspired by the dome of Florence's duomo (the city's main cathedral). Others allude to its shape as closely resembling a cardinal's skullcap or zucchetto.**

**so reviews please :D? if you do then Lussuria wil give you a piece of zuccotto:3**

**I'll see you on chap 4 soon (hopefully if school doesn't kill me)  
**


	4. Hide n Seek

**Ok its been a while since the last time i updated this XD**

**fist of all replies :3**

**to featherfun: I have to say thank you because i do know that i have a terrible grammar ( English is my second language) but i do try to proofread but still i now i can't fix my own mistake U.U and also i would of give this to other so they can correct my grammar but i don't have any D: my friend that helps me proof reading is as busy (if not more) as me so she hasn't been able of help me but you can be sure that I will try to do my best to fix this errors ^^.**

**To Almost Home: I'm the one who actually feels honored that you came back to read :D thank and I will read you stories as soon as i have time I'm also quite busy, I read you valentine's one and i really love it :D! now for the other matter i know that Aimee most of the times is down and that this fanfic has somehow a down atmosphere but it is because i got inspired while listening to a sad song so the idea got stuck on my head and i couldn't change so maybe is because of that ^^U believe me when i say that sometimes is difficult to match the events and personalities when your get you inspiration form something sad XD but maybe in the later chapter things will have a turn : )**

**Also i wanted to thank everyone who has fav this story when i first uploaded this i never thought someone would of fav it or review it you don't know how happy you make me I really appreciate all this and also it keep me motivated to write ^^**

**Ok so this is chap 4 and well somehow its a weird chap ( I believe)**

**Tell me what you think please :)**

**Declaimer: i don't own KHR at all and if i would who knows what might happen in the anime :3**

* * *

**_Chapter 4_  
**

* * *

A week had passed since Aimee woke up; she went out of the Varia hospital two days later after she had awakened. As expected she wasn't sent to any mission during this period of time and this was because well they believed she wasn't fully recovered and they weren't wrong some wounds were still bleeding from time to time but it was nothing to worry. Perhaps the only one over exaggerating was Lussuria he couldn't see Aimée bleeding a little if so he would of carry her at the speed of light to change her bandages. Mostly everyone had visit her or asked her how she was feeling. Lussuria was like a mom so it was expected, Mammon was her master so it was also expected and Squalo well he practically blamed her that the mission was almost screwed up but she knew that that was his way of expressing that he was worried. One thing that did surprised Aimée was the fact that even Xanxus had asked her how she was doing, if it may be add it was quite a weird way to ask someone how are they feeling with words like "_hey trash are you still being scum?"_ but still Aimée appreciated it and Levi well he just saw her because Xanxus did so.

But certain Varia member did not approached even to the door of her room and I bet you can guess who it was. The prince seemed to have forgotten about one of his _commoners_ or may be he believed she hadn't survived but that didn't make sense since everyone knew she was fine. But Aimée did not care at all about the prince coming to see her or anything of that kind but a little thorn very deep inside her heart liked to remind her the contrary and kept on telling her that she did cared about the fact that the prince hadn't even came closer to her for a week not even to bug her by calling her _commoner, peasant, the prince toy, saumensch, _or any other name that the prince liked to use on her. But as said before this was a little something inside her heart so she rather to not listen it because she knew that if she did so she would break again and that was something she didn't wanted to happen again any time soon. Also she wasn't going to go and find the prince; her common sense was telling her that going to find him was like stepping in her pride and that right now after what happened she did needed at least a little bit of the smashed pieces of what was her pride, she hoped that her "common sense" was right and that she wasn't being an idiot.

Today was Saturday Aimée woke up and smiled at her reflection yes she was actually _happy _the reason was that at least for about two hours the Varia headquarter would of be on perfect silence because everyone had went to a"minor" mission so they left her alone. It wasn't that she didn't like to be with the guys in fact she really enjoyed it but lately the house had been a mad place everything was upside down. So she decided that today was going to be her "special day". She walked to her window and opened it; she stretched while breathing the morning air at the moment she did so her side ached a little bit

"Stupid wounds Goddammit!" Aimée whispered while putting a hand on her side.

Aimée thought that a little pain wasn't going to stop her of enjoying her time so she turned back and opened her door the first thing on he "list" was eating breakfast and she knew that Lussuria, being the mom figure he is, had left her breakfast made. When she arrived to the kitchen she found a plate of pancakes ready this only completed her idea of perfect breakfast because for God sake Lussuria's pancakes were the best ones you will ever eat in this life. She took the plate of pancakes and a glass of milk and walked to the living room, she turned on Mammon's special stereo, which can't be touched unless you have Mammon's permission, and selected a playlist then jumped to Xanxus special seat and started eating while listening and sometimes singing the songs. One of the rules that you would like to follow while being in the Varia is NEVER in this life unless you want to die sit in Xanxus special seat. Then why did Aimée did so? Because it was fun and she believed that she wasn't going to be found, unless Xanxus had secretly installed hidden cameras all around the Varia place thing that she was certain he didn't do or at least she hoped.

When she finally finished eating she washed her dishes and was ready to do the second thing in "her list" which was taking a good long bath and no bath could be completed without Squalo's shampoo. One thing you can be sure is that Squalo spends high quantities of money in his hair care. Aimée went and took the shampoo bottle from Squalo's "secret place" after that she returned to her room and got into the bathroom. Half an hour later when she opened the door steam came out of the room water dripping form her hair ad a towel around her body. She changed to a nice outfit and dried her hair.

She went to Lussuria's room and grabbed the whole season of Junjou Romantica and played it in the home theater while sitting again in Xanxus sit. At the time she finished she still had 30 minutes left so what else could be better that read a book therefore she wouldn't look suspicious. Aimée grabbed the book that she was currently reading and went outside the mansion there she found a nice spot under a tree and she began reading.

The mission had been pretty easy and quite boring just a bunch of brats trying to play hard nothing a prince couldn't handle. Even though the prince had fun during the mission there was something deep inside him bugging him to be exact it had bugged him since a week a go but he didn't really put attention to this but now that his mind was quite "calm" he tried to remind what this _feeling_ was but nothing came to his mind. Then he remembered that he hasn't seen _that_ commoner for a while, yeah he knew that she was hospitalized and that she had came out but it was her who had to go and find the prince. Why? Because he is a prince and royalty doesn't go visiting dying commoners even though the thought of her lying helpless on a bed and the prince going to see her was quite appealing. At the moment he stopped walking and his gaze landed on Aimée as always that girl was a book worm but the prince wanted to do something with her and since he is a prince she **wasn't** going to say no.

A knife pierced her book; this obviously caught her attention though she knew to whom the knife belonged to. Aimée stood up and looked up to find the prince in front of her.

"Hi Bel… what do you want?" Aimée said not really putting attention to the prince in front of her.

"Ushishishi that's not the way to talk to a prince commoner but the prince will pass it since he wants to do something with you" Bel said with his usual smile.

"And that is?" Aimée asked she wasn't really paying that much attention she was more into her book that was now destroyed.

"Ushishishi you are acting weird commoner but anyway the prince wants to play a game the name is hide n seek so lets get started commoner" The prince explained.

"I don't want to play, thanks" Aimée said while turning around and walking back to the mansion leaving the prince alone.

The prince stood there feeling frozen…_no_? _Why not_? _Why did she also…hate him_? He wasn't going to feel this way more to say he didn't want to feel this way. Without thinking he made his next acts.

Suddenly a knife passed flying by her cutting a little bit of her hair, she turned around and at the moment she did so she felt how a hand pushed her down. The next thing she felt was the ground. The other thing she noticed was the prince being on top of her one of his hand against her head and the other at her side keeping her form trying to stand.

"The prince wasn't asking you commoner you are going to play either you want or not" Bel said in a serious way.

Aimée lay there in quite a shock without being able of saying a thing. Her eyes meeting the prince's ones, well his were covered with his bangs but she knew they were there. But even though she new Bel was being very threatening there was something hidden very deep in all his acts she thought that maybe just like she, he didn't wanted to be alone that he was actually asking her to not leave. Suddenly she felt as if something warm was leaking from the side Bel was holding her but she didn't move her eyes from the prince, it was he who moved his hand and looked at it. What he found was that it was stained with blood by this time Aimée had also turned her attention to her side, she had forgotten to bandage her wounds. Both of them stayed in silence the prince looking at his hand and Aimée looking how blood kept coming out of her wound. They heard how the garden door opened and some foot step but still none of them moved an inch.

"Aimée sweet are you he…OMG! What is happening in here~~!" Lussuria said almost making an air flip.

Bel reacted when he heard Lussuria's voice and stood up, Aimée just felt how Lussuria pulled her up and was about to carry her back to the mansion.

"Luss I'm fine I can walk you don't need to carry me" Aimée said to a very worried up Lussuria.

"But hurry we need to get you some bandages" Lussuria said while starting to pull Aimée

They walked back to the door but before entering Aimée turned her head back just to find a prince standing frozen in the same place while staring at his blood stained hand.

The only thing crossing the prince mind was the thought that he didn't like to see _that blood _at all.

* * *

**Ok the end tell me what you think :3**

**I have to say that from this chapter maybe there are 3 chapters left and this story ends **

**Also i hope i can update this faster, being a senior is awesome but it also takes a hell of time with all the hws test,books and preparing things for college but i really do hope that in the free week have from school i can write Chap 5 **

**If you are wondering about Aimee hair color well it is purple and a little bit shorter that wait long and her eyes are green  
**

**Now maybe you wonder what is _saumensch _well according to the awesome book that i had to read for literature class ( The book thief by Markus Zusak) its the feminine of bastard. ( i hope I'm right if not anyone who speaks German might correct me please).**

**well a question coming from this chapter which brand of shampoo do you think Squalo uses? personally i believe it is the bed head brand but give me your opinion XD**

**I hope you liked this chapter and see you soon in chapter 5 please leave a review if you want :3  
**


	5. A weird day ends with a goodbye

**Hi guys ^^U** **its been a looooooooooooooooooooooong time since i updated the story**  
**D: I'm so sorry! a lot of things happened before i could finish this chapter  
T-T I'm a bad author since i don't updated regularly you have the right to be mad at me! but i beg for you to forgive me T^T...**

**Now time for some reviews replies ^^ you might be thinking why can't she just reply** **with the  
"reply to review " feature?** **Well I don't really know but i like more to do it this way :3  
**

**To Almost Home: ^^ I'm happy that you liked the chapter! Yes English is my second language my first language is Spanish that's the reason for my horrible grammar. Well i was trying not to make Bel too OOC i wanted him to act on a "cute" way but without taking out his personality :3... yes this will end soon but I'm going to give my best in the next chapters ^^.**

**To featherfun:Thanks! I'm trying to improve my grammar so it can be easier to read this fic :D. I'm glad you like that part to be honest i had fun writing that.**

**To HoshinaMina:** **Hi Hoshina-san Mina-san Jun-san and Jen-san ^^ thanks for reviewing and also saying that you like this story! I think chap 4 was the best so far since i tried to change the gloomy atmosphere ._.U... But you write really awesome stories i read them and I really like them ^0^~! Well idk how to describe my inspiration... you see sometimes i get the main idea (sometimes by listening to a song or reading something) but when it comes to write down the chapter i have to wait until inspiration hits me...well lets say that Aimée will avoid Bel...**

** To Higanbana.4: Thank you for reading this fic :'D as well as liking it you don't know how happy i get when i know that you like the story I will try to update more often from now on.  
**

**To MikaUchiha666**: **Thank you for liking the story! Sorry for not updating fast D:! i promise that I will try to update the next chapters as soon as posible ^o^!** |

**Thank you guys for reviewing you don't know how happy i get when i see your reviews also I try  
to take everything you say to me** **so I can make this Fic a better one.** **Also I want to thank everyonewho has fav this Fc you don't know how much I appreciate it. T*T I'm so happy... you know i don't trust that much on my writing skills so that's the reason i don't upload more stories also when i uploaded the first chapter i though it would be an epic fail but thank you guys for every review, fav and story alerts as well as for taking you time and reading this story :D!**

**Ok so now chapter 4  
well this chapter ._. i can't explain perhaps just like the title  
a weird day ends with a goodbye...  
i just want to say that i hope Bel is not to OOC in this chapter  
if so you can hit me all you want! D:!  
Also guys i put a link to my DA account in there i put an image of Aimee ^^~.  
i hope you like this chapter :D!  
**

******Declaimer:**I don't own KHR ~!

* * *

**Chapter 5  
**

* * *

For the last few days things had been quite weird in the mansion or at least that was the way Aimée felt them. After the "hide n seek" incident as she liked to call it, she hadn't cross the sightless word with the prince, one way or other both of them found ways of avoid talking to each other. Lussuria tried to convince Aimée on telling him what happened because it was his duty as the "Varia mom" to help his little sister with any problem she had but Aimée was no fool because she knew that telling Lussuria about her problems was like telling the whole mafia, therefore she told him that nothing happened. Aside from the matter of the prince somehow Squalo found out that Aimée had used his shampoo and well things didn't end quite well. She had to listen to the cursing he gave her which lasted for more than an hour. After that Squalo made her buy him a brand new shampoo bottle. Since Aimée didn't saw a reason to do so, she just bought a bottle of cheap shampoo and mixed it with blue hair dye. Of course Squalo was going to find out about this as soon as he washed his hair.

Another fact that Aimée noticed was that her training with Mammon became quite harder, on a way it seemed that for some reason she was being made to learn faster. Also Lussuria was teaching her some Muay Thai; she believed that the reason for this was that he was worried that she couldn't defend herself properly. Additional to this meetings were held more often and for unknown reasons Aimée wasn't allowed to be on them instead she **had** to do any absurd duty that the guys could think of. Aimée _tried_ to complain about this but let's say that having one of the guns of Xanxus against your head makes you agree with anything. These were the reasons that kept Aimee away from the prince. But what Aimee didn't knew was that a big new was about to hit her in the face and it was going to "_change_" her life.

The sunlight made her woke up; she stared at a random place of her room for a while trying to fully wake up. Why did she have to wake up? She was having an amazing dream, in it she was on a date with the prince and well things were going too well to be true. But _it was a dream_ so therefore things had to go well. Aimée was still thinking about her dream but somehow she noticed the clock in her night table 10:30 Am….10:30 am …HOLY FRUIT LOOPS! She had over slept! She jumped out form bed and ran to the bathroom to take a quick bath; 15 minutes later she came out and got dressed with whatever she could find. She got out of the room and slammed the door behind her. She was making her way as fast as she could to the kitchen in her mind she could hear the voice of Squalo screaming at her "VOOOOOOOOOOIII! Brat what the fuck took you so long!" and other stuff she rather not imagine. "Why the hell were there so many freaking staircases in the mansion?" Aimée thought while running and since she wasn't putting attention to her way she tripped over something, she went rolling down the stairs, crashed into the kitchen door making it to open and ended up hitting her head against the table leg.

"ita ta ta taiii~!" Aimée said while putting her hands in her forehead.

"Aimée sweet are you alright?" Lussuria said while running to her side.

"Yes I guess" Aimée said her head aching a bit.  
"VOOOOOOIII! I give you 10 points for your entrance" Squalo said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up trash and move we have business to attend." Xanxus said.

"Where are you two going?" Aimée asked them.

"VOOOOOOIII! That's none of your business brat!" Squalo screamed at her.

"Shut the fuck up and get to move scum!" Xanxus said while throwing a glass of orange juice to Squalo's head.

Without any other interruption both men left the kitchen without saying another word, Aimée giggled softly because for their age sometimes Squalo and Xanxus could behave just like kids. After making sure that Aimée didn't have any mental damage, Lussuria served her a classic Italian breakfast. Aimée tried to remember if there was any special occasion because Lussuria doesn't go making classic Italian breakfasts everyday he just do so when something special is coming, but as far as she remembered there was nothing special occurring that day. When she finished her delicious breakfast Lussuria made her leave the kitchen because he was going to prepare something. On her way out Aimée noticed that Lussuria was staring at her with a nostalgic expression.

Aimée went to find her master so she could continue with her training. When she found Mammon she was told that there was no training and that she could relax all the day long. At that moment Aimée thought that something _must _be going on and what confirmed her suspicions was the fact that Mammon gave her a bunch of **money.** When in this life was **Mammon** going to give **money** to _somebody_? The only thing that Aimée could do was to stare at the money with a weird face while her master disappeared. What was going on? She was absolutely sure that it was not her birthday and well even during her birthday things like her master giving her money wouldn't happen. Was it Aprils fool's day … No that couldn't be normally the jokes the guys do are way much meaner. Aimée was clueless about what to think but well a free day was a free day.

Her "free day" was actually quite boring; she spent the whole day alone since the only ones in the mansion were Lussuria and her but there was something that bugged her all day long. Aimée wasn't sure why but for some reason whenever she walked around the mansion she got a nostalgic feeling, it was almost like if she wasn't going to be there anymore. She tried to ignore that feeling and decided to go to her room but as soon as she opened the door she notice that everything was a mess, meaning that someone had been in her room searching for something. Aimée tried to fix her room by reorganizing the things that had been thrown but while doing so a shiny thing called her attention, she bent down to pick it up and for her surprise it turned out to be one of the prince's knifes. She stared oddly at the knife, her brain trying to process the information. It was kind of awkward to know that maybe the prince was the one who practically destroyed her room. She sat on her bed and looked at the knife in her hand, it couldn't be helped looking at that knife was like looking at the prince and also it made her think about him.

Even though she loved him so bad it was hard to understand Bel it was almost like trying to find the sun while it was night, she couldn't understand why the prince kept on pushing her away. She had practically tried everything for the prince to like her but it seemed nothing worked the way she wanted. The only time she thought that she had seen the real Bel was during the hide n seek incident, it was almost like if one layer of that ice-like heart was slowly melting at that moment, but unfortunately Lussuria interrupted back then. Somehow that nostalgic feeling invaded her. She grabbed the knife and closed her eyes and there in her mind the prince appeared. Yes she loved him but…why did he always…why…

"Why do you always make me hate you?" Aimée whispered.

Aimée got the feeling that someone was staring at her, she opened her eyes and turned around to see who it was. Unexpectedly someone tackled her down in the bed and the knife that used to be in her hands turned out to be against her neck. She stared with widen eyes to her aggressor and listened how a familiar chuckle came from him…

"Ushishishi~! Seems like the commoner is scared" Bel said

She tried to get free from the prince hold…now it was clear that it had bee the prince the one messing her room …Dammit! Why did she have left her guard down when she knew that something like this could happen? She could fell the cold blade of the knife being pressed against her skin.

"Ushishishi~! Relax commoner if you keep struggling then the prince might end up killing you ushishishi~!" The prince said while smiling happily.

Aimée didn't reply instead she tried to calm herself.

"Now that's better~!" Bel said

"You now we didn't finish our "chat" last time and the prince wants some answers and also this time there won't be anyone who can bother us ushishishi~!" Bel continued.

Aimée just stared confused at the prince. Answers he said? He didn't need answers …she was the one who needed them! The room stayed in silence for a while the only thing that Aimée could hear was the beating of her heart.

"You know commoner you are a bad toy" Bel said

"I'm not a …" Aimée tried to say before Bel interrupted her.

"That's what I'm talking about you always try to do the contrary of what the prince wants and that isn't what a toy should do" Bel stated while moving the knife in a "playful" way.

Aimée closed her eyes and tried to move away from the knife, it wasn't like she was scared of it but she didn't loved to have a knife against her neck. She reopened her eyes and stared to a random spot on her room trying to think about what to do.

The prince had to admit that he was quite happy that he finally could talk to his favorite peasant; maybe he got her attention on a weird way but what the hell the fact was that he had her and that he didn't wanted to let go of her for many reasons which the prince didn't understood quite well. Unconsciously the prince kept on moving the knife that was on his had, it was a habit of his that whenever he had a knife in his hands he had to either stab someone or just move it randomly. His attention got back to the commoner; he looked how she was struggling to back off from the knife and how she stared at a random spot behind him with a blank expression. He hated so much when she had that expression on her face. Well he also hated her "always smiling face". Why you ask? Well the prince liked her smile but the thing that annoyed him was that she seemed to always try harder to smile around him it was like if she was trying to hide something from him. It annoyed him how she confused him, how she made him _feel ,_ it annoyed him to have her always in his mind_, _it annoyed him how she always seemed to be afraid of him and that what annoyed him the most was that he wanted her so bad but he couldn't have her…. The prince let go of the knife he had on his hand and grabbed the commoner by the shoulders and started to shake her like if she was a doll…he needed her to react to show him what she was actually feeling or thinking so in that way perhaps he could understand his own feelings and thoughts….

Aimée was trying her best to keep her mind calm while at the same time she was trying to understand the prince acts. As she said before she wasn't afraid of Bel but she would like to know what he was thinking. She noticed that Bel had stopped moving the knife and instead he seemed to be thinking something. Suddenly the knife that was against her neck was removed and instead Bel grabbed her by the shoulders and started to shake her…She was surprised because she didn't saw this coming.

"Why do you fear me peasant! Why do you make me _feel _like_ this_ commoner! Why is the reason the prince's toy seems to be so far away from him? Do you actually hate me … Aimée?" The prince said with an annoyed tone of voice.

Aimée was speechless. All the questions that Bel was making her took her by surprise she could have expected any other thing but this. Her brain couldn't process any answer. Suddenly the princes stopped shaking her and just hold her still in the bed. Even though Bel was almost making her shoulders bleed since he was holding her to hard she didn't felt any pain instead she was happy. Yes she was happy it was the first time Bel had ever let her see so deep inside him, now she knew that the prince actually did cared at least a tiny bit about her and that maybe he did knew that she was something more than a toy. She let her hand reach the prince's soft hair and she slowly moved it down until in rested in Bel's cheek. She stared at him with a warm look.

The prince didn't knew why he had said all those things he just knew that he _needed_ to do so. He had his royal eyes closed since he was trying to calm down; he knew he was holding the commoner to hard but he needed to do so because it helped him to not lose himself. Suddenly he felt how something ran down his hair until it rested in his cheek making a warm sensation go through all his body. He reopened his eyes and saw through his bangs and found the commoner with _a fucking unbearable cute smile_ and _her eyes seemed so warm and happy_ that look blew his mind he didn't knew what do or say he could only stare at her also he didn't notice when he had stopped holding her.

Aimée continued smiling though she could see the perplexed look the prince had in his face.

"Prince you know... I'm happy because as far as now you have always pushed me away and I want to tell you how I fell about you…Bel of course I don't ha…."

Aimée couldn't finish talking because suddenly her hand was slapped away and Bel got off of her and got out of the room quite fast. She stood up and tried to catch up with him.

"Bel! Bel! Where are you? Bel!" Aimée said while running though the hallway until she ran into Lussuria.

"Aimée I finally find you~! I need you to come with me~!" Lussuria said happily.

"Luss can't it wait a little I need to talk with…" Aimée tried to say

"Of course it can't wait! I need you right now so come~!" Lussuria said while pulling her to another direction  
"But…but Luss!" Aimée tried to argue back but with no success. She really needed to talk to the prince and tell him she loved him but it seemed that Lussuria had other plans.

The prince saw how Lussuria took the commoner away. It was good luck she didn't found him. Of course the prince was **not** a coward and he was** not** afraid to hear what the commoner was about to say…but right now it wasn't a good time especially since one of the most important meetings was going to be held and it involved the commoner in every aspect.

"Bel what are you doing standing there" a baby voice said  
"Ushishishi~ hi baby the prince was about to go find you" Bel said while turning around

"Yeah sure… hey Bel aren't you acting a little bit weird?" Mammon said  
"Ushishishi the prince doesn't acts weird the one who is weird is your apprentice ushishishi~" Bel said  
"Talking about Aimée we are going to be late for the meeting" Mammon said.

"Ushishishi yes I know lets go then baby" Bel said and started to walk towards the meeting room.

After what it seemed like an hour of being dragged around the mansion by Lussuria they finally stopped in front of the door that leaded to the meeting room. Aimée noticed that for some reason during the time they were walking Lussuria seemed to be deep on his thoughts and now he stood still looking with a slight frown at the expensive wood door. This actually didn't helped her to stop thinking that something was going on, all the thing that happened during that day seemed very odd and out of place. Suddenly Lussuria turned around and hugged her, no words were spoken he just hugged her like if it was the most important thing at that time. Aimée stood paralyzed for a few seconds then she returned the hug, something inside of her heart told her that the hug she just received was one of the last hugs she would receive for a long time. The flamboyant man separated from her but when he did so Aimée could have swore that she saw something shinning from the corner of his glasses.

Aimée was nervous….for God sake she really was nervous she felt as if she was going to have a heart-attack. Whatever was going on it was obvious that it had to deal with her because as she said before things like: Squalo trying to be "nice" with her because she was late, a Lussuria-style-Italian-breakfast, Mammon giving her money, having a day-off, having _that_ type of talk with the prince and getting him to call her by her name, yes she noticed it, and now a mother-like-daughter hug **does not happen all during a normal day…** did she hit her head, when she fell from the stairs, strong enough to make her hallucinate? Lussuria opened the door and both of them walked inside; Aimée noticed that the room was decorated with some flowers and that there were several dishes were served in the table were the other members were waiting for them.

"VOIII! You are so fucking late! What took you so long?" Squalo said while standing from his seat.

"Maaa~ calm down squ-chan we were just sharing some good time together" Lussuria said trying to calm down the sword-man.

"Don't fucking call me "squ-chan" and hurry the hell up I'm starving already!" Squalo replied while taking again his seat.

Lussuria laughed and walked to his seat, Aimée did the same and sat beside her master without saying a thing. To be honest she had always found funny how Squalo would start screaming if he didn't have his food at the time he wanted it but this time even if she wanted to laugh about it she couldn't because her nervousness was bigger. She stared at her master trying to find an answer to all her doubts but unluckily for her, Mammon was acting like always it _seemed_ like he didn't knew anything. When she stopped staring at her master her gaze unwilling landed on the prince…dear God that didn't help at all.

Aimée wondered how Bel could sit in front of her with his usual grin ignoring everything that happened some hours ago, perhaps in the end he was just playing with her again…no this time he wasn't playing but then again if we was serious why did he walked away so abruptly. Now Aimée was the one who needed to talk to the prince but right now wasn't the proper time to do so, she needed to wait until the meeting's end. Aimée was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice that everyone had started to eat. Was that a real meeting or were they just going to eat? Even though Lussuria had prepared delicious food Aimée couldn't actually eat much her stomached seemed to be upside down due to the fact that she was still thinking that the guys had something going on and she needed to know it. She found a good opportunity during the time when the guys were waiting for the dessert, all of them were happily chatting about things that weren't that important so if this was a "meeting" why not asking what was going on?

"Umm guys…?" Aimée said shyly.

Everyone stopped talking and a very uncomfortable silence filled the room...that wasn't a good sign at all.

"…look this is really nice having a meal before a meeting and all of you behaving like normal people for a day…but what is going on? Somehow I believe all ofyou have been hiding something from me for several days…and I just what to know what is it?" Aimée said without hesitation.

The guys just stared at each other, well the only one who didn't do so was Xanxus it seemed like he was the only on who didn't cared about what was going on.

" VOOOIIIII! I told you that this plan wasn't going to fucking work!" Squalo said while pointing at Lussuria with a fork.

"Not at all at least Aimée-chan had a nice day~" Lussuria replied.

"VOOOIIII! I can bet whatever the hell you want that she just found it to be weird!" Squalo replied to Lussuria.

Everyone stayed in silence again; Aimée stared at Squalo waiting for him to continue since she knew that he was the one that was going to give her the crude truth.

"VOOOII! Brat the reason for this stupid meeting its 'cause you are going to be sent into a solo mission on a foreign country and for that we are going to kick your ass out of Varia! Squalo said while looking at Aimée.

"Ohhh I un…wait, WHAT!" Aimée said while she stood from her place instantaneously.

And now everyone was staring at Aimée waiting for her to say another thing.

"What do you mean by 'kicking my ass out of Varia?' " Aimée stated still looking at the sword man.

"VOIII! I though I was clear enough! It means you won't be a part of this organization anymore! And to be even clearer you aren't an official officer so we can dispose of you as we fucking wish and require!" Squalo said while glaring and pointing with his sword at the girl.

"Of curse I know that I'm not an official office! But…but why it has to be me? From all the people that work for Varia…why it has to be me?" Aimée replied back, she was trying her best to don't show how the announcement had shocked and hurt her.

"It's because we need an illusionist as good as you Aimée-chan" Lussuria commented trying to fix the situation.

"If that's the case then I refuse to take the mission, if what you need it's a good illusionist you can't expect me to take the place since I'm still an apprentice" Aimée stated hoping that the guys would changed their minds.

"You can't refuse since I was the one who approved that you were the indicated illusionist for this mission. Xanxus was the one who asked me if I believed that you were capable of taking this mission and I as you master know that you have become a better illusionist therefore you can't refuse. The reason we are going to dismiss you from Varia is because we need to keep this as unnoticed as possible, you will come back to be a Varia member as long as the mission succeeds and of course if you survive." Mammon stated.

The room was filled by silence again, Aimée was staring at the floor she couldn't argue anymore everything was clear as a crystal. If the situation would have been different she would have felt flattered by being chosen for taking such an important mission but for some reason she couldn't feel that way.

"Scum you'll leave in two hours" Xanxus said while throwing a bunch of documents at Aimée's place.

Aimée stayed in silence; her hands were clutching to her blouse, she wanted to be happy about the mission she _wanted to smile_ _as always_ but this time she couldn't. Mammon was about to say something when suddenly one of the glasses that were on the table exploded and as soon as it happened Aimée ran away from the meeting room. No one expected that reaction…

For Aimée there wasn't a better place in the whole Varia mansion than the garden, the reason for that was that there she could think things more calmly. She was lying against a tree, winter-air hitting her face and some tears-drop were still I the corner of her eyes. Maybe and hour or so had passed she didn't actually cared about time she just wanted to think everything that happened during the meeting. As she said normally she would have had been happy about the mission but…but she didn't want to leave even if it didn't look like she loved being a part of Varia because they were her _family._ So how did you expected her to react when she heard that she was going to be kick out from the closest thing to be a family that she has? Of course she was angry and sad! But after thinking and getting her mind cold she saw that there was no turning back now if they had trusted the mission on her, even if she didn't wanted, she was going to take that damn airplane, leave to God knows what country and show what Varia quality meant. Aimee cleared her eyes and stood up; the cold air filled her lungs again…she was going to miss the Italian air.

The ride for getting into the airport was quite awkward since no one spoke a single word. The ones accompanying Aimée were Lussuria, Squalo, Mammon and Bel. Xanxus had stayed at the mansion because he rather stayed drinking his tequila than going to the airport and Levi well we all know that he does whatever Xanxus does. Aimée really wanted to ask Bel if he had meant what he told her earlier and also she wanted to reply to his question but her last chance of doing this was during the brief time she was going to be on the airport before leaving. They arrived at the airport; everyone got out of the car and entered the building. Aimée had forgotten a small fact and it was that Varia owned several private airplanes so basically the plane was already waiting. No time for long talking just enough time to say some words.

"Lussuria thanks for always being a sister and a mother to me, I'll really miss talking to you as well as spending time with you…please take care of the guys as you always do" Aimée said while smiling at the martial artist.

"Maaaa~ I will really miss doing girly stuff with you Aimée~ and don't worry the guys will be just fine with Luss-nee~" Lussuria said while smiling and clapping his hands happily.

"Hey shark-man" Aimée said while turning to talk to Squalo.

"VOOOIIIII! Who are you calling shark-man brat?" Squalo replied.

"Squalo believe it or not I'm sure going to miss all your screaming, though sometimes you can be annoying with it but I'm really going to miss it" Aimée said with a bigger smile

"Tsk…brat you better don't die or get yourself killed that fast!" Squalo said while facing an opposite direction.

"Don't worry shark you are going to deal with me for a long time because I swear that I'm not going to die in this mission!" Aimée said, a smirk playing in her lips

"…Also Squalo since you are like best friends with Boss could you tell him that I'm sorry for having act like an asshole during the meeting well actually I own that apology to everyone of you guys…so I'm sorry for having acted in that way." Aimée said with an apology tone.

" Oh! just another thing Squalo..." Aimée said  
"What the fuck is it brat!" Squalo growled.  
"...just don't use the bottle of shampoo that i bought you" Aimée added and turned to speak with Mammon.

"Now Mammon I'm really thankful to you…all I know and all I am is thank to you, I own you a hell for everything you have done for me and you can bet that I'm going to make you feel proud of have taken me as your apprentice." Aimée said to the baby who was floating in front of her.

"I know that you own me a lot Aimée that's why if you fail this mission you'll have to pay me" The baby replied.

Aimée couldn't help but to let a small laugh out…now the last one, she had thought about what she could say to Bel to express completely what she felt and also that it would answer the question he had made to her.

"Bel I…!" Aimée was about to say when she was interrupted.

"Ushishishi no need to say a word commoner the prince knows that you are going to miss being his toy~!" Bel said with a Cheshire smile.

"… Y yes…actually I was going to say that I will miss being you commoner rather than your toy. So I guess is time for me to say good-bye" Aimée said while turning around with her suitcase.

She started to walk leaving everyone behind, she didn't turn around to see the guys waving good bye. All the way until she arrive to the airplane in her mind she was saying the things the prince didn't let her _"Bel all I wanted to say was __**I love you**__ and that __**I'm not afraid**__…."_

After a rather uncomfortable ride since Lussuria seemed to be crying to his death since he lost his beloved "daughter" they finally made it back to the mansion. As soon as they entered they went into different places to mind their own business. The prince decided to go to his royal room because he was tired since it had been a long day. The prince was walking in the hallway that led to his bedroom when suddenly he heard it, a soft-sweet voice behind him saying "_Bel is good to see that you are back and safe"_.

"Ushishishi~ you shouldn't be worrying about the prince commo…" Bel couldn't finish his sentence because when he turned around he he found himself talking to an empty hallway…

The commoner was gone…. _No one was there_…it was jut an empty hallway.

* * *

** Oook so this is the end of chapter 5 ^^U i hope this was** **a good-no to dramatic- and not to OOC-chapter.  
Poor Aimée having to leave her family and her love to go to a foreign country just for a mission D:! what might happen now?  
Well... *grabs ten year bazooka and aims at the reader* we gotta find out what will happen so...*shoots reader with ten year bazooka* ^^ I'll see you in the next chapter that will be taking place in TYL :D!  
**

**I really hope you enjoyed this chapter ^^!  
**


End file.
